tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Humble
Edward George Humble, more commonly, Edward Humble is the Foreign Minister of the Weltreich, skilled diplomat, writer and polarising figure in the political world. He has become controversial due to his Naftist creation and being a hardcore Amerikan nationalist. He has influential power in the Weltreich, especially the Amerikan-Staaten, his homeland, becoming a national hero of sorts there. He's yet to declare his run for becoming a Senator or Chancellor, maybe due to his great opposition by Democrats and National Socialists. He's become an enemy of them due to his open critiques of Wolfgang Grutzberg and Siegmann von Blitzmark. This and due to his new rising movement, dubbed Naftism, short for New Age Fascism, he created in his political manifesto. Early Life Edward was born in Neuesgermania, Amerika-Staaten in 2952 to his father, William Humble, an American diplomat and senator, and his mother, Mary Greenword, a Canadian singer. He was raised comfortably, as his father brought in large amount of money due to his job. However, his parents, particularly his father, were very strict. Edward would be raised in a very specific light: the way his father wanted him to be. He was to be intelligent, resourceful, thorough - a good diplomat. His father's wish was, above all else, for his son to become a great politician. Edward knew no other life than this until his teenage years. It was in this time that Edward developed a passion for the Saxophone. He would become extremely talented in doing so, gaining traction at a local jazz club under the pseudonym "Charles Duke." He kept his passion a secret until he was 19, when his father discovered it. He was immediately upset by this, condemning his passion as frivolous and distracting. Edward would grow to resent his father, eventually moving out. Now on his own, Edward realized he couldn't make a living off of his saxophone alone. Reluctantly, he took a job as a speechwriter for local diplomats. There, he realized the skill his father had bestowed upon him during his childhood. He wrote the best speeches the politicians had ever heard, and received high praise in the New York government. With a positive reputation within the local government, he was a prime candidate to take office as Governor of Reichszustand New York. He was selected by the Amerikasfuhrer himself, with the comment, "Mr. Humble's talent with words is going to give him an advantage over his competitors in the future." Middle Life Now as the Governor of a Reichszustand, Edward set up a campaign to arm the northern border of Amerika. Reich propaganda in Amerika was far less pro-Weltreich and much more anti-Nuuk, as the region was entirely surrounded by the Nuuk Empire. Edward himself fully believed this threat, and as such lined the borders with troops at all times. This backfired immensely, as it provoked even more Nuuk aggression, but nevertheless his decision was celebrated by the people. His popularity grew, but in 2980 he was replaced by a stronger candidate for the Governor. However, his reputation was still intact, and he entered the political spectrum as a representative of Amerika in the Reichstag. He traveled to Germania in 2984, where he won over the Reichstag in a heartfelt speech. Now with the favor of the establishment, Edward would rise to the top, becoming the Weltreich's sole international representative, besides Vustark van Veergen himself. He would interact on numerous occasions with the Nuuk Empire's representative, Aporsoq Orso. However, it was not he and Aporsoq who decided to let the Weltfuhrer and Nuuk Emperor decide on the fate of Japan in 2888. It was instead Carolus Ironhard and Tamesse Ayodele. It is said that if Edward and Aporsoq had met to discuss Japan's future, the war would never have happened. Ultimately, Humble participated very little in the Greater Decade's War. He spent most of his time in bunkers throughout Europe. He was personally ashamed of the Reich's inability to defend Amerika from Nuuk invasion, stating, "If we didn't have an idiot in charge, those damned Greenlanders would never have made it past Wisconsin." His comment earned him a three-day imprisonment ordered by Veergen. He was released with a warning, but throughout the war continuously criticized Veergen and Ragnarr von Thorheim. He fully supported Wolfgang Grutzberg's Iron Cross Coup, claiming it was "a bold and genius move. This Reich of ours desperately needs new leadership." After the coup, Wolfgang invited Edward to the Great Amnesty. It was there that he and Orso debated the final terms of the treaty. Ultimately, it was decided upon that minimal border changes would be made, and the Nuuk-Germania Pact would be formed. Modern Life Edward Humble lives out his life as a diplomat in the Reich. In 3008, following the 3002 reformations, Humble published his political manifesto, A Humble Manifesto. The manifesto garnered world wide praise and hate from nearly every ideology. Along with that, his policies vary vastly differently from those of Grutzberg, and there are rumours that he has a desire to become the Weltfuhrer. This would make sense, as he has repeatedly demonstrated the attitude that he is intelligent and capable of running the Reich himself. He is a strong critic of Grutzberg as well, stating that he is "a weak man, terrified of the Reich's greatness. Those who wish to reform their society are weak, and putting them in power is a mistake that leads to a nation's downfall." Whether or not he will become Weltfuhrer is a subject of debate. His main problem becoming Weltfuhrer would be trying to deal with his rivals, the traditional Nazis, notably his new rival, Siegmann von Blitzmark. The Nazis along with the Democrats despise Humble and all that he stands for, they see him as a threat to their ideologies. Humble becoming Weltfuhrer would no doubt have far greater consequences than thought, some have even speculated that if he were to become Weltfuhrer, another civil war could break out within the Weltreich.